See Layton Run
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: Luke and Flora have been kidnapped, and Professor Layton must battle his way through 5 floors, each with a puzzle set before him. Should he complete his task, he gets to save the children. But is the kidnapper someone he least expected? Will he save them?
1. Mazes and Wolves

Layton woke up, shaking his head. He looked around. It was pitch black, where ever he was.

"What on Earth?" He muttered. He felt the top of his head. His hat had come off. He felt about in the dark until his fingers came in touch the familiar material. He placed it on his head, feeling a bit more secure. He began to think.

**How had he got here?**

**Where was he?  
>Where were Luke and Flora?<strong>

**Who had brought him here?**

He thought of the questions coming up with answers.

**How had he got here?**

He couldn't remember exactly. He remembered screaming. He recoiled a figure grabbing him, sticking something into his arm, knocking him out. He couldn't remember anything else.

**Where was he?**

He wasn't sure. It was dark, and cold. That's all he knew.

**Where were Luke and Flora?**

Again, he didn't know the answer. They weren't in the room with him. He would have heard them or sensed them. As far as he could tell, he was on his own.

**Who had brought him here?  
><strong>Another question he couldn't quite answer. He vaguely remembered the figure. A short person.

He stood up, deciding he couldn't stay in here much longer. He walked about, occasionally pausing to feel his surroundings.

He felt a hedge beneath his hand. The leaves and twigs brushed his fingers. As he felt his way along it seemed to be like he was in some sort of maze.

Was he?

"This is certainly a perplexing situation." He whispered, frowning in the darkness.

As he was thinking about the situation, a sudden voice rang out, probably from speakers.

"Hello Layton," The voice was disguised so Layton couldn't recognised it. Does that mean they had met before? And how did he know Layton's name?  
>"Have I met you before?" Layton asked the voice.<p>

"Whatever gave you that idea?" The voice asked, laughing hollowly.

"You're voice is disguised so I couldn't recognise you," Layton said calmly. He heard the voice growl.

"There are many reasons why a person would disguise his voice, Layton,"  
>"And, may I ask, how do you know my name?"<p>

"Who doesn't? You're famous all over London."

"Hmm…"  
>"Don't believe me? I would. Always trust a person on a loud speaker."<br>"Should I trust you?"

"That's for you to decide." The voice replied.  
>"Why am I here?" Layton asked, looking around, "And why are you keeping me in the dark?"<br>The voice laughed.  
>"Layton, Layton, Layton. We're going to have a little fun."<br>"Fun for you or me?" Layton raised his eyebrow.

"Me,"

"Please explain."

"On each floor, you will find yourself faced with a puzzle. Complete the puzzle and you will find yourself onto the next floor. Get to the top floor and you Flora back,"  
>"And if I lose?"<p>

"You get to meet me,"

"…"  
>"Actually. You'll meet me either way. It's more fun. For me anyway."<p>

"Why is it dark?" Layton asked. The voice ignored his question.

"This is your first puzzle,"  
>"Go on,"<p>

"I can be long, or I can be short.

I can be grown, and I can be bought.

I can be painted, or left bare.

I can be round, or square.

What am I?"

Layton paused.

"The answer is fingernails. But I don't understand? How will this help me?"

"You're the puzzle master. You figure it out."  
>"Well, before I do, would you be so kind as to turn on the lights?"<br>There was a grunt. Then the lights flickered on.

Layton was indeed in a maze. He looked about. The hedges were so high up it would be impossible to climb them. But a maze inside? Really?

"Well, Layton, I leave you now. See you on the next floor."  
>The Professor looked around, thinking about what to do. Without thinking about it, he looked down at his own fingernails.<br>They were long, and badly needed cut.

They would be good for scratching.

Layton looked at his feet. The ground was made of dirt. But it couldn't be.

He looked up. There was a ceiling over his head. He was in a building. So why was there dirt?

"There must be concrete underneath it." He said aloud. He looked at his fingernails. They were perfect for digging. But how did the voice know?

If there was dirt, there must be concrete underneath. Maybe he could dig his way down, and perhaps find something to lead him to the next floor.

He had no other plan.

Getting to his knees, he began digging.

He was unaware of how long he dug for. He had no watch or means of telling the time. He stood up, looking at his work of art. He had finally dug down to the concrete. But he found nothing. It was a dead end.

Sighing, he began to consider other options.

He decided to walk about.

After hitting many dead ends, he found his way into the heart of the maze. A huge open area, covered in dirt was laid out before him. He was about to walk forwards when the voice rang out again.

"Oh, did I mention, I may have accidently on purpose persuaded a pack of wolfs into the maze. I forgot to feed them. There a bit hungry. No biggie."

Layton looked about, panicking. But he saw nothing. Nothing that could tell him if there where wolfs. Perhaps the voice was joking. Getting him worked up. Even so, Layton decided to tread carefully. He wished Luke was there, in case he did meet wolfs. Then he could have spoken to them.

He wandered into the maze. He looked around. Perhaps he wasn't meant to dig with his fingernails.

Perhaps, instead, he was to climb. Or scratch. Or something different entirely.  
>Layton looked around, and noticed something. One of the maze walls was actually a concrete wall.<p>

Why was that?

Walking over to it, he saw the wall was wallpapered, as if to hide something underneath it. Layton walked to the far side of the wall. One of the corners of the wallpaper was peeling off. Nobody could have peeled it away; in less they had nails like Layton's. The peeling wallpaper seemed deliberate. But how did this voice, the person behind the voice, know he had to cut his nails?

Putting all thoughts to the back of his mind, he set about picking off the wallpaper. It was slow work. He began to pull of bigger and bigger pieces, until the wall was practically wallpaper-free. Layton stood back.

He noticed, in big letters, the words "Layton-Duck!"

Layton threw himself to the ground, just in time to miss a wolf hurdling itself at Layton. It missed, and flew into the wall.

Layton looked around. The other wolf where behind him. Running away? They were scared. Why?

Layton spun around. The concrete wall was crumbling due to the impact of the wolf, which had now scattered.

Layton stood back.

The wall tumbled down, dust flying everywhere.

Layton coughed, and looked. The concrete wall had crumbled, revealing three doors. Layton assumed he had to pick one door.

But which one?

He went up and inspected them closer.

On each door where the words, "Pick me!" And on each wall the words were printed differently.

On the first door, it was painted. On the second door, it was on a piece of paper, on the third wall it was…scratched.

"These sorts of scratches could only be made by something like fingernails." Layton remarked.

Deciding that was the door he had to go through, he went in.

A set of stairs were in front of him.

He walked up them.

As he did, the voice ran out.

"Well done Layton. You solved the first puzzle. But, what could I expect from somebody like you? Well, the next puzzle will meet you shortly."  
>As he said that, Layton came face to face with another door. He opened it and went in, looking around.<p>

He was in a room full of mirrors.


	2. Mirrors and guards

Layton looked around the room.

"Well Layton," The voice said, "Would you like to hear your riddle?"

The Professor looked around the room again, taking everything in. Mirrors scaled each wall, ran across the celling, and as he looked at his feet, yes, there were mirrors on the floor.

"Yes," The Professor said, "I would very much like to hear it,"

The voice laughed.

"Always a gentleman Layton. Well, here we go:

You can see me but I can't see you.

Everything within me is accurate and true.

Clear in the front and silvery in the back.

If I'm broken i just multiply. And become sharp as a tack."

The Professor didn't need to consider this one for a second longer.

"It's a mirror," He said shortly.

"Very well done, though," The voice laughed, "It was kind of obvious."

The Professor looked around. He was to solve the riddle, in which he could get to the door, and reach the next floor.

Without meaning too, he realised that what he just thought about had rhymed. Just like the riddle.

He looked around, and paced the room, watching a hundred other Professor Layton's follow the same route.

The Professor paused, and looked into one mirror, his reflection peering back.

Perhaps, one mirror hid something behind it.

Didn't the riddle say "If I am broken I just multiply, become sharp as a tack"?

"Maybe if I we're to break a certain mirror," The Professor pondered, "Behind it would be either a door, leading to the next floor, or a passage."

He looked around. He had nothing in which he could break a mirror.

The Professor and his many twins wandered the room, finding nothing of which could be useful.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

What time was it?

He wished Flora could be here. She was always looking into the mirror, checking her hair. Perhaps she would know what mirror hid something behind it.

The Professor scanned each mirror closely, tapping it, standing back to see if it would smash into a million pieces.

As he passed each mirror, he noticed something out the corner of his eye. Was it…a light?

He looked closer and noticed that each mirror had the same light…in the exact same place.

It seemed a little odd, however, as the only light was coming from the hallway in which he entered, and even so, it was a dim light, not bright enough to cause a reflection.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed his reflections went perfectly timed to what he did. If he raised his hand, it took 5 seconds before his reflection repeated the act.

Could it possibly be that it was because, instead of being reflexions, that they we're projected images?

That would mean there was no real mirror.

He looked around one last time, before swinging his hand, and smashing the mirror in front of him.

As he expected, the glass shatter, but his "reflection" stayed on the concrete wall behind.

Which, unless it was a projected image, was impossible.

The Professor nodded, and set about smashing each mirror. He stepped carefully over the glass.

He broke each glass slide, until-

"Aha!"

One of the glass slides shattered, revelling a door behind it. Layton opened it, revealing a long passageway.

"You see Layton," The voice run through, "This is not the end of the second floor."

The Professor raised his eyebrow.

"Yes…."

"How about a quiz? Eh? On your children?"

"…"

"Question one- How old is Flora Reinhold?"

"16." The Professor said almost instantly as he walked down the never-ending corridor.

"Correct," The voice said, "Question Two- How old is Luke?"

"13," He said, "I don't see how this is helping,"

"All in good time. Question three- Does Luke have a crush on Flora?"

"No,"

"Why?"  
>"I can't remember,"<p>

"Do you know who he had a crush on?"

"A girl in his class," The Professor answered.

"Who?"  
>"I can't remember…" The Professor admitted.<p>

"Uh huh. And who does Flora have a crush on?"

"A boy called Sam Harper in her Maths and Science Class. He is her Science partner."

"Right. Oh, looks like you're at our destination," The voice said.

Layton entered the room. It was an empty room, bar two door, next to each other. In front of the each door stood a guard.

"This is Bob and Jim." The voice said, "One of them can only tell the truth, and one of them can only lie. You can only ask one question to determine which door will lead you to the next floor. If you ask one of them, they will lie. If you ask another one, they will tell the truth. Naturally. Which question do you ask? Oh, and don't tell me the question. Go up and tell one of the guards."

The Professor looked at each guard. They stood there, tall and serious.

The Professor paced the room, his chin balancing on his hand before he marched up to one of the guards and said,

"If I were to ask the other door which door leads to the next floor, what would he say?"

The Professor watched the guard pointed to one of the doors.

He breathed deeply, and went through the opposite door to which the guard was pointing.

He sighed as he walked through the door.

"Well done Layton. Only three more puzzles to go now,"


	3. Blindness and Staircases

Layton passed through door, and headed up a second flight of stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, however, the voice said,

"Stop there, if you mind,"

The Professor stopped in his tracks, and looked around. The stairway was dimly lit.

"Yes?" He said.

"This is your next puzzle. It is set on the stairs."

"Ok," The Professor said.

"Well, here we go,

Sue and Bob are sitting in the living room. Sue is reading a book and Bob is watching the telly. Suddenly, there is a power cut. Bob decides to go to bed, while Sue continues reading. How is this possible?"

"She's blind. She is reading a Braille book." The Professor said without thinking.

"Correct," The voice said.

"But I don't understand-"

"You work it out, you're the puzzle master," The voice snapped. The Professor sighed, and sat down.

Just then, the lights that we're dimly lighting the staircase, turning off. Engulfed in darkness, the Professor jumped up and looked around wildly.

"Was that meant to happen?" He asked aloud, hoping the voice would answer.

But it never.

The Professor, having nothing else planned, began to slowly walk up the stairs. He stuck his foot out, and felt his way up.

Maybe this was what it was like to be blind.

Upon 3 minutes of walking upstairs, the Professor banged into a door, and fell down a couple of stairs.

He cursed quietly, hoping nobody would here. Forgetting he was on his own.

The Professor pulled himself up, and felt the door.

It was wood, just like the other two.

Or should he say six? There we're three at the maze, on at the end of the passage in the room of mirrors, and two in the room with the guards.

This was the seventh door.

The Professor felt the handle of the door brush against his hand. He pulled it.

The door didn't open.

He pulled it again.

It was locked.

The Professor sighed, and leaned against the door.

Some sort of bump on the door hit his head.

Ignoring the pain, the Professor leaned back, and felt the door.

It was some sort of raised letter.

Was it Braille?

No. That would be raised dots. This was an actual letter.

The Professor felt it.

It felt like an "L".

Pausing, the Professor felt the door.

Others raised letters.

The Professor leaned up to the top of the door, and felt each bump, or raised letter, individually.

W-H-E-N-T-H-E-S-T-A-R-S-A-N-D-M-O-O-N-S-A-L-I-N-E-Y-O-U-W-I-L-L-S-E-E-Y-O-U-R-W-A-Y.

"When the stars and moons aline, you will see your way," The Professor said aloud. At least, that is what he thought it said.

He remembered hearing a very similar puzzle before. In the Big Ben with Luke, after Don Paolo threatened to silence the bell.

Nobody, bar the authorities, knew about the case.

So how did the voice….? In less it was a simple coincidence.

Pushing the thought into the back of his mind, the Professor decided to see if he could feel for any stars or moons.

In the wall next to the door, the Professor felt some hollow parts of the wall. And they were shaped in such a way that you could fit a star in them. Ditto for the next on. However, the third one was shaped so you could fit a moon in them.

"Bingo," The Professor whispered.

As the Professor continued his slow, blind search for shapes to slot into the hollow parts of the wall, he began to wonder about Flora and Luke's safety.

He hoped they weren't injured, or hurt. Or…No, the Professor couldn't think like that. He was positive they were ok. They HAD to be.

The Professor banged his head on a second door before realising he was all the way back down the stairs.

But he had found what he was looking for.

Picking up one of the very large and heavy stars, he made the slow trek back upstairs.

Even so, as an adoptive father, the Professor naturally had one small part of his mind that worried endlessly about Flora. And of course his best friend and apprentice, Luke.

He prayed they were ok.

And that he would see them again.

It seemed hours before he slotted the last shape, the moon, into the nooks of the wall.

He paused, and waited.

Suddenly the lights flickered back on.

The Professor went and tried the door.

It still wouldn't open.

The voice came back on.  
>"Just one more riddle to solve before you reach the fourth floor, Professor. Here it is:<p>

At day I come without being fetched, at night am gone without being stolen. What am I?"

"A shadow," The Professor answered. Before he asked how that helped, he turned around and saw a huge shadow of a key on the wall.

He reached out and touched it. Yes, it was just a shadows. Which meant…

The Professor looked up.

Inside the light bulb, was a key.

Grunting as he leaned up and unscrewed the light bulb, he burned his hand on the bulb. He dropped it, and it smashed all across the floor.

Bending down, he picked up the key of the third highest step, and unlocked the door.

"Almost there Layton. This next floor is more of a test of strength rather than a puzzle. Lets see how you do, eh?"

**A/N: What is going to be there peeps?**

**I know, so why am I asking you?**

**Beats me.**

**Anyhoo, how do you all think the voice is?**

**I have already decided.**

**EPIC PLOT TWIST!**

**However, there have been many a clue across the first few chapters. There were quiet a few in the first one, on or two in the second, and one in this one.**

**Try and guess!**

**But if you do get it right, I won't tell you who it is!**


	4. Swordfights

Layton entered the room.

A bright light glared down at him.

Blinking, he shielded his eyes from the light and walked around the room.

One door.

That was the only thing in the room.  
>Then something caught his eye in the corner of the room.<p>

Was that a sword?

Upon closer inspection, he discovered it was indeed a sword.

He touched it gingerly. It didn't collapse. Or brake. It wasn't fake.

He picked it up. It felt heavy in his hands.

He studied it closely. It was fairly new. Probably only made a few months ago.

It was soild silver, with a brass handle at the top.

The Professor turned around, sword still in his hand.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang. The Professor stood back, holding the sword closely to him.

A huge, monster of a man emerged. His had a long wild beard, similar wild, scraggy hair. He had thick, tree-trunk legs, and hairy, long arms. He hollowed like a mad-man, and waved two swords in the air, one in each hand.

He charged at the Professor. The Professor stumbled backwards, and held up his own sword, blocking a blow.

He ducked, and ran to the other side of the room, only to be followed by the man-monster.

As he dodged and ducked to avoid being hit, the voice rang through the room.

"You see, Professor. This isn't a puzzle. As such, it is more of a test of strength. If you defeat this man , you make it to the next floor. You will be faced with one more puzzle. Then you meet me. What fun!" The Voice laughed.

"Define "fun"," The Professor panted, as he and the man-monsters swords collided. Sparks flew as the Professor struggled with all his might to knock one of the swords from the man-monsters grasp.

Unfortunately, the Professor's own swords knocked out his hand, and skidded across the room. The Professor cursed, and ran to retrieve it, when he tripped over, and fell backwards onto the stone floor.

He growled, and tried to pull himself up, but the man-monster put a huge foot on his chest, and pressed one of the swords against his neck.

The Professor stretched an arm out, trying to reach his sword, but it was just that one inch to far away.

The Professor screamed and the sword pressed into his neck, leaving a very fine line of blood.

Grunting, the Professor concentrated on trying to push the man-monster off him.

He struggled, and shoved with all his might.

Finally, with a sudden burst of strength, he pushed the man off of him, and sent him flying across the room.

Upon retrieving his sword, he noticed one of the man-monsters swords had gone flying. He dashed over to it, and picked it up.

Now he had the upper hand.

The man-monster struggled back to his feet, and threw the sword to the side. He ran forward, head first, as if hoping to head-butt the Professor into next week.

The Professor steadied himself, and put the swords into a cross, shielding his body. The man-monster ran head first into the swords, and staggered backwards, tripping over and hitting his head on the wall, then the floor. He was unconscious.

The Professor frowned, and threw the swords to the side.

The walked through the door.

"Congratulations, Layton. Just one more floor to go. Are you looking forward to it?"

The Professor adjusted his top hat.

"Just hurry up," He spat.


	5. House

The Professor walked down the long, dimly lit corridor. He tried to guess what the next riddle or floor would be like. He had lost all his energy fighting with the man in the last floor.

He cracked his neck, and reached up and tenderly felt the fine cut across it. He drew his hand back, and saw a small drop of blood on the tip of his finger.

He sighed, and rubbed his hands together. He passed through the door at the end of the corridor.

"What on Earth….?" He gasped.

The room was massive. And inside it….it seemed to be…a house? It was a house!

The Professor was rooted to the spot with shock.

"Oh my…"

"Impressed? I thought so," The Voice said happily, "Yes. This took me a while to build. On this floor, Layton, we will be having a treasure hunt!"

"Hmm…" The Professor looked around. It was…amazing!

"Well? You don't have much choice really. So, then, let us begin.

I am loud when I am not, but do nothing when I am not. What am I?"

The Professor considered this for a moment before answering,

"A kettle."

"Correct. Well, what are you waiting for? Go and find a kettle!"

The Professor did as he was told, and began walking about in search for a kettle.

"You would normally find kettles in a kitchen…" He said to himself. He passed through one of the doors, and luckily, it lead straight into the kitchen. It had marble worktops and floors, with an oak table and cupboard and a silver fridge and…aha! On one of the black worktops sat a kettle, with a note stuck to it.

The Professor walked over, and ripped the note off the kettle.

"This is we're you will find a cactus and an ocean in the same place." The Professor read aloud, "Hmm…a dictionary!"

The Professor ponded for a second or two.

"Where could you find a dictionary?" He sighed, "Wait! A study!"

He left the kitchen, and walked around, occasionally opening doors, and checking inside.

Then he found the study. He went inside. A computer, a spinning chair, a bookcase and a coffee table, and a couple of plants were all that we're in the room. The Professor headed towards the bookcase, and found the dictionary. Pinned to the cover was another note.

"Some take me in the morning, some in the evening. But whenever I am taken, I never go." The Professor read, "A shower," He decided.

He left the study, remembering entering the bathroom when he was searching for the study.

He returned to the bathroom. The walls were covered in white tiles, the bath, toilet and sink were all white, the floor was covered in black slides and the shower curtain was blue. The Professor pulled it back, and on the shower was a third note.

"I have a face that does not frown. I have no mouth, just a familiar sound. I have hands that do not wave, I do not walk, but I move around.,"

The Professor sighed, "A clock. But a clock could be in ANY room. I suppose I should look in every room,"

The Professor turned the note over. A second message was written on the back.

"Almost there! Just three more clues to go! But the mean puzzle is, Who am I?"

The Professor raised his eyebrow, and threw the paper in the bathtub.

He left the room, and just as he left, he noticed a clock in the hallway.

He walked up to it. One it, the note read-  
>"Yawn! Tired yet? Maybe you should take a nap!"<p>

The Professor, without need to think, began to head towards the bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, the walls we're yellow, with an orange carpeted floor. A huge, empty wardrobe stood in one corner and a bed in the other. The Professor headed towards the bed.

A fourth note.

"Just two more to go! Well Done! Here is the next clue-

Round and round I spin, I wash where you have been!"

"A washing machine. Probably in the basement," The Professor said absently. He walked out the room and down the hall. He opened a door, and found a small set of stairs leading to a basement.

The Professor headed down, all the time being amazed at how the Voice built all of this.

The Professor walked over the washing machine.

A note sat on it,

"I always have it and always will until I die. You look at me every day, you walk with me all the time. You just don't see me at night when the lights are off. Who am I?"

"Myself…" The Professor muttered, "But I don't understand."

The Voice came in over the speakers.

"Professor, congratulations, you have solved every riddle!"

"Okay…now what?"

"I am ever so sorry, but I must do this," As the Voice said that, some men appeared from no where.

They grabbed Layton, who struggled in their grasp.

Then they hit him in the face.

The Professor hung his head.

Everything went black…


	6. Who am I?

The Professor woke up with a start.

Had it all been a dream?

Alas, no. The Professor looked around.

He was in a control room.

5 screens we're in a row on one of the walls.

Each was showing one of the floors. The maze, The mirror room, the stairway, the sword fight, and the house.

The Voice must have been watching him.

He heard the Voice again, and he pulled himself to his feet.

"Hello…Layton,"

"Hello," The Professor said, unable to hide his anger.

"Have you figured out who I am yet…?"

"Yes…..Luke,"

**A/N: Most of you guessed it right. Was it really that obvious? Oh well. Sorry it is a lot shorter. I wanted it to be. Cause I am like that. Anyway….reveiw!**


	7. Why?

There was a hollow laugh, and then Luke emerged from the yellow door, clapping sarcastically.

"How DO you do it, Professor?" He grinned, and disappeared back through the door. Before the Professor could run after him, he reappeared, with a spinning chair. He pulled it up to the screens, and sat on it, resting his legs on the table.

"It took me quite a while- but when I realised it was you I-"

"Cut to the chase Layton," Luke snapped. The Professor raised his eyebrow, but continued.

"On the first floor, you said, "Complete each puzzle and you will find yourself on the next floor. Get to the top floor and you get Flora back. You, however, failed to add, "and Luke". This is what first aroused my suspicions,"

Luke spun around on the seat.

"Go on," He said.

"You also disguised your voice- if I hadn't met you before, you would have had no reason too."

Luke scowled.

"On the third floor, you quizzed me on yourself and Flora. How would a complete stranger know all about Flora? And yourself?"

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Research, Layton, Research."

"And finally, on the stairway riddle, you said a riddle very similar to the one we faced on the Big Ben. Only ourselves, Flora, and the authorities knew about that case."

"Brilliant as always, Professor,"

"Is Flora alright?" The Professor asked.

Luke laughed.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" He smirked, "Flora is back home, sleeping soundly."

"Really?"

Luke shrugged.

"When I drugged you and dragged you off here, I decided just to leave her," He spun around on the seat, "She's a whiney brat,"

"Don't say that!" The Professor exclaimed, "Be a gentleman Luke!"

Luke sighed.

"I passed that stage a long time ago, Layton,"

"Only one thing leaves me stumped. Why, Luke, why did you do this?"

Luke mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that,"

"So, maybe, for once, you would notice me,"

"What?"

Luke stood up.

"Ever since _Flora_ got here, you barely notice me!"  
>"Whatever do you mean?"<p>

"Sorry, tell a lie, you barely CARED about me!" Luke stormed to the other side of the room.

"I don't understand, Luke," The Professor shook his head.

"Ever since, SHE got here, it's been "Flora this," and "Flora that," You always told Flora to stay behind in case she got hurt, but you never told me!"

"You always wanted to come…" The Professor said pathetically.

"SO DID FLORA! But that didn't stop you stop her coming! Yes, I wanted to come. And I probably would have even if you said no, but it is nice to be worried about! Like you always worry about Flora!"

The Professor stepped back a bit.

"You got her a mobile, so she could phone you if she was in trouble, or when she got to school. You said you wouldn't get me one until I was 18! She's 16!"

"Yeah but-"

"Whenever I asked to stay at a friend's house, you always say, "But what if Flora gets lonely?" But if she went to a friend's house, you basically BEGGED her to go!"

"Luke-"

"That quiz, was just for proof. Proof you forgot all about me! You can't even remember my crushes name. And my crush isn't even in my class! But you remember EVERYTHING about Flora's crush,"

"I remembered you didn't have a crush on Flora,"

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE IT INVOLVED FLORA!"

"I got your age," The Professor said, even though he was defeated.

"I'm not 13! I am 14! It was my birthday last week! WHICH YOU MISSED!" Luke yelled. He knocked over the chair.

"Luke I am sorry-"

"Sorry? It was horrible! I went into school and people said, "So what did the Professor get you?" I HADE TO MAKE STUFF UP!" Luke turned around, trying to hide his red face, and the tears of anger whelming up in his eyes.

"Luke, please, let me explain," The Professor said.

"No." Luke shook his head, "No. I'm through with explaining. I've done enough of it. Like when I had to explain to my teacher why you didn't go to parents evening, or why you never turned up to any meetings when I got into fights, or to my friends why I never went to sleepovers, or why they can never come over."

"Luke, please-" The Professor felt tears whelming up.

"Oh wait! I just remembered. I have no friends! They all avoid me now! In fact, I remember getting in a fight last week with one of them! That's how I got this!"  
>Luke lifted up his sleeve to reveal an ugly cut covered in stiches.<p>

"The Doctor's said there would be a scar. It will never fade. You would know if. You. Came. To. The. Doctors. With. Me."

The Professor went bright red, tears whelming up in his eyes.

"Luke-" He stammered.

"Just go," Luke waved his hand, "That door takes you out,"

"Luke,"

"GO!"

The Professor turned around, then back again. He looked long and hard at the broken boy in front of him.

"Sorry," He whispered.

He left.


	8. Photo

The Professor stumbled into his house. He dragged himself upstairs and into Flora's room.

She was still asleep.

The Professor sighed, and sleepily made his way towards his bedroom. He fell onto his bed.

Why hadn't he noticed before?

Luke was crying out for help.

How could he have forgotten his birthday? What kind of a friend did that?

Him, apparently.

Now Luke had been driven to the edge. He kidnapped the Professor and made him solve all these puzzles.

Just to get noticed.

And the Professor had done that.

He sighed, and rolled over. On his bedside table, was a picture of the Professor and Luke. It was when Luke was younger, about 8 and him, the Professor and Emmy went to the beach. In the picture, Luke had ice-cream all over his face, all down his top and all over his hand. He was smiling, and big toothy grin. Except his front two teeth were missing. In the background you can see the Professor, shaking his head and laughing.

Luke had been so happy.

Now he was a sad, quite teenager. His energy drained, and that little spark that seemed to make everyone around him happy- was gone.

How had the Professor not noticed?

He sighed again, and heard Flora breathing deeply in the next room.

The Professor took the photo of Luke, and held it to his chest.

"Luke," He whispered, "Please come home,"

**A/N: AHA! This is NOT the end of the story! **


	9. Flora

Before the Professor left, he glanced at Flora, who was sitting on the couch, reading.

He looked at her.

And looked.

And looked a bit more.

And a question popped into his mind.

Did he love Flora?

He was shocked to find he couldn't answer that. As he watched the girl lick her finger and turn the page of her book he felt nothing towards her.

Hate, no. Dislike, no. Love, no. And he didn't even like her.

How could he feel this way.

She was his daughter.

Correction- she was his adopted daughter.

He solved the secret to the Golden Apple, and he HAD to adopt her.

He knew, deep down, he wished he hadn't.

But gentlemen's don't do that.

Actions speak louder than words.

But, just one thing kept nagging in the back of his mind.

And he had ignored it.

Luke was meant to look after Flora. That's what a gentleman did. He always told Luke off for doing something silly, like wandering away from her if they we're in a busy street or town.

But…the more he thought about it, the more he realised, Luke was trying to look after himself.

Now he came to think about it, he remembered he saw Flora cutting Luke. Out of the corner of his eye.

He immediately dismissed it. Thought it was his imagination. Because Luke hadn't screamed, cried or asked for help.

He never did.

How had he not noticed the once happy, bubbly, excited boy become a mere shadow of himself, turning into a depressed, withdrawn teenager.

Flora looked up.

"Aren't you going?" She said, the words sliding through her lips. She couldn't wait until the Professor was gone.

Instead of pointing out the rudeness of what she had said, the Professor merely nodded.

She was right. He had to get going.

If she wasn't going to worry about Luke, he was.

He was going back to find him.


	10. Wolves Take Two

Layton pushed the door open. He entered the same room he had done so only a few days ago. It was exactly the same. But Luke wasn't there.

The Professor walk around slowly, looking this way and that, trying to find anything, and clue to where the boy was.

His search was fruitless.

Sighing, he turned around and began to walk off.

Out of the corner of his eye, Layton saw a flash of blue pass through the other door at the other side of the room, running, Layton ran after him.

He found himself in the make-shift house in which the Professor played something like a treasure hunt. Growling, he thought he would have to run through each room to find Luke, but it proved not to be true.

Layton saw the young boy run through one the door in the end of the hallway- the exit. The Professor followed, running down the stairway, and into the room in which he had a sword fight. Again, he only managed to catch a glimpse of the boy before he disappeared.

Layton continued following him all the way down to the maze in which he woke up in.

"Luke?" He called. He ran around, trying to remember his way about, but he couldn't.

"I knew you would be back," A voice hissed over the speakers.

"Luke?" The Professor called.

The voice paused, as if the words stung.

"Luke is no longer here,"

"Luke! Listen to what your saying!" The Professor yelled. The voice merely laughed.

"He left a message," It said matter-of-factly, "Tell the wolves I say hello,"

"Wolves?" The Professor spun around, and saw the pack of wolves. They growled.  
>The Professor ran.<p>

**A/N: END.**

**YES, THIS IS THE END ((MY ONLY FRIEND))**

**But don't worry. I will return with NEW STORIES *Ohhh***

**Hope you liked the cliffhanger.**

**I know certain people hate them. **

**MUHAHAHAHAHAH *cough splutter***

**Love you.**


End file.
